Metru Nui (Island)
The Isle of Metru Nui, also known as the City of Legends, was the most significant location within the Matoran Universe. As the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name, the island-city functioned as the brain of the Great Spirit Robot, and the work of the Matoran there was vital in keeping the universe active. It was highly coveted by several factions, including the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters, because of its' strategic significance to the universe as a whole. History .]] Early History Metru Nui's foundations were laid by the Great Beings, and the Matoran constructed the city with assistance from Helryx and the Turaga of the First known as Aldeå. It was attacked by the Kanohi Dragon which was defeated for the first time, around the year 93,000 B.G.C.. About six-thousand years later, the League of Six Kingdoms formed a trade pact with Metru Nui in return for freedom. This pact was nullified 7,000 years after that when the League of Six Kingdoms was defeated by Makuta Teridax and his army. Half a millennium later, the Metru Nui Civil War was sparked by dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru, and eventually dragged the entire city in, with the Ta-Matoran, Onu-Matoran, and Ga-Matoran fighting the Po-Matoran, Le-Matoran, and Ko-Matoran. The conflict raged on for the next four-hundred years and resulted in the Great Disruption. Eventually, the Brotherhood of Makuta hierarch, Miserix, had Teridax step in and end the conflict. Teridax chose to do so by sealing parts of the armies in the Archives and unleashing the exhibits on them. The war leaders, Teles and Toru, were banished to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]], and Makuta Teridax was assigned to oversee the Dome of Metru Nui. As a result of the Archives Massacre, the Matoran of Metru Nui never truly trusted Teridax and the other Makuta, and viewed them with a wary respect born of fear. Following the Metru Nui Civil War, Turaga Kailen continued to lead the Matoran for some length in time, with the help of the Toa Sāh. When she left office around 14,000 years B.G.C., Turaga Ronai Dume came into power. It was during Dume's time in office that the Vahki were created as law enforcement for the city, after the disastrous initial attempt of the Kralhi. About 3,000 years B.G.C., the Kanohi Dragon was unleashed again by the Dark Hunters. Eleven Toa, led by Toa Lhikan, were summoned to stop the threat. This team also included Nidhiki, Naho, Tuyet, Voraka, four Toa of Ice, and two other Toa. After they defeated the Rahi following a month-long battle, they took the beast to Xia. The Toa then returned to Metru Nui, and remained there, becoming the Toa Mangai, protectors of the island. Five-hundred years later, the Dark Hunters Triglax, [[Gladiator|"Gladiator"]], and [[Devastator (Being)|"Devastator"]] entered Metru Nui in search of Toa Tuyet and the Nui Stone she possessed. Tuyet murdered several Matoran to try to blame the Dark Hunters. After Nidhiki and Lhikan defeated the Dark Hunters, they learned that they were not responsible for the murders and that Tuyet was. When Lhikan confronted her with Nidhiki's help, she used the Nui Stone to gain power and attempt to overwhelm the two Toa. Lhikan managed to destroy the Nui Stone, and Tuyet was taken into custody. Before her punishment could be decided, however, Botar appeared in the night and took Tuyet to a pocket dimension to discover the secrets of the Nui Stone, placing a decoy Tuyet from an alternate universe in ''"The Pit". Three-thousand years before the Great Cataclysm, the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out in Metru Nui. After an initial invasion, Toa Naho slipped through enemy lines and retrieved reinforcements for Metru Nui. After months of fighting, Nidhiki finally defected, attempting to betray Metru Nui to the Dark Hunters. Unbeknownst to him, Lhikan had requested several hundred Toa as reinforcements. When he stumbled onto Nidhiki's meeting with a Dark Hunter, Lhikan laid a trap for him and the Dark Hunters. The trap succeeded, and the Toa won the war. Lhikan then banished Nidhiki with the Dark Hunters, and in return for allowing them to leave alive, he received the Makoki Stone. Great Cataclysm About one year before the Great Cataclysm, Teridax kidnapped and impersonated Dume in a plan to take over the city and rule over the Matoran. He first created the Morbuzakh, which was planted in the Great Furnace. The Morbuzakh spread through the city and herded the Matoran towards the Coliseum. Matoran often went missing during this time, and were secretly placed in Matoran Spheres. Teridax hired three Dark Hunters to assist in his plan: Nidhiki, Krekka, and [[Eliminator|''"Eliminator"]]. Teridax then sent most of the remaining Toa Mangai on various missions from which they never returned, such as sending two Toa to Xia for experimentation, and two others, along with the Chronicler Kodan, to seal off the Sea Gates. ''"Eliminator" ambushed and killed the latter group, including Kodan. Teridax also commissioned Vakama to make the Kanohi Vahi, Legendary Mask of Time for him, however the results were consistently inferior. Wary of what was happening, Lhikan decided to create a new team of Toa to help fight the attacks, originally planning on the six Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks. Teridax, after reading the stars, which had been falsely altered by Mata Nui, instead gave Lhikan the idea to chose six other Matoran. Lhikan broke into the Great Temple and stole six Toa Stones, and after a brief fight with the Dark Hunters, left to give them to the designated Matoran. After he had given the last Matoran, Vakama, his stone, Nidhiki and Krekka caught up and attacked him. Lhikan surrendered after Nidhiki threatened to drop Vakama into the forge, although he did so regardless. Lhikan managed to save the Matoran, but was kidnapped and taken to the Canyon of Unending Whispers. After becoming Toa, the Toa Metru sought out the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks, and found that each of them happened to have a reason to betray the others, as each were found in perilous situations. After gathering the Great Disks and discovering that Ahkmou was the traitor, the Toa Metru destroyed the King Root, expending all of their elemental energy in doing so and stopping the destruction of the city. However, when the Toa went to the Coliseum and offered the Great Disks as proof of their being Toa, Teridax, still posing as Dume, pronounced them criminals that had captured Lhikan. Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju were captured, but Vakama, Nokama, and Matau managed to escape. Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua were put in the same prison as Lhikan had been, but the Toa did not recognize Lhikan, both both because he was a Turaga and because he was wearing a helmet. He attempted to help them learn their Kanohi powers, and eventually succeeded, and the group was able to escape. Simultaneously, Vakama, Nokama, and Matau used a Chute leading out of the Coliseum to continue their escape. However, Nidhiki and Krekka threatened Kongu, who was working at the station, into reversing the flow. He did, although they escaped the Chute. The Toa followed Lhikan's Spirit Star to Po-Metru, combating the Hunters along the way. They journeyed with a Kikanalo herd to the prison, where the Rahi helped get rid of the Vahki as both the Kikanalo and Toa were enemies of the Hunters. There the Toa Metru reunited and Lhikan unveiled his disguise. After realizing that they believed him to be the heart of Metru Nui, Lhikan had them escape to the Coliseum as they came across the Matoran Sphere in which Teridax had placed Dume. Teridax summoned the rest of the Matoran to the Coliseum via telescreens, and had them put into Matoran Spheres to wipe their memories. The Toa Metru hurried on a Vahki Transport to the Coliseum, where they confronted the false Dume, who revealed himself as Teridax. The Great Cataclysm suddenly rocked the universe, destroying much of Metru Nui. Teridax began draining the Coliseum's power generator, which sent an energy feedback throughout the city, destroying or warping the Vahki who were charging at the time. This event finally succeeded in putting the Great Spirit to sleep, causing him to crash-land on Aqua Magna. This shock was felt as a massive earthquake throughout the universe. Using this stolen energy to fuel his transformation, Teridax absorbed Krekka, Nidhiki, and his Rahi Nivawk into his own mass. The Toa escaped into the Silver Sea on a Vahki Transport. While they were heading for a gap in the Great Barrier, Vakama completed carving the Vahi. Teridax appeared, in a large winged form, and began assaulting the Transport. Vakama confronted Teridax by using the Vahi, but was unable to control it. Teridax killed Turaga Mangai Lhikan, who threw himself in front of Vakama to protect him, and the impact threw the Vahi into the Silver Sea. By using his Kanohi Huna, Vakama eventually defeated the Master of Shadows, and the Toa Metru imprisoned him in a Toa Seal. The Toa Metru escaped to the island above, and Teridax summoned Sidorak, Roodaka, and the Visorak horde. The Visorak horde took over the island, shrouding the city in webbing and capturing any Rahi in sight. Metru Nui became the staging-ground of a clash between the Visorak horde and their commanders, and the Toa Hordika, who were mutated from their Toa Metru forms by the Visorak, and the Rahaga. During this time, the Toa Hordika found false evidence claiming that they were never meant to become Toa. Vakama let himself be controlled by his Rahi side, defected to the Visorak, and captured five of the Rahaga. The remaining Toa Hordika and Norik continued in their quest to find Keetongu, a legendary Rahi rumored to be able to cure all poisons. When they eventually found him, they explained their situation, but Keetongu refused to cure the Toa of the Hordika Venom for the time being, explaining that they would need their new powers for the upcoming battle. He also volunteered to join them for the fight. During the Battle of Metru Nui Matau was able to convince Vakama to come back, and together they disbanded the Visorak and defeated Roodaka who had had Sidorak killed by Keetongu. After being cleansed of Visorak venom by Keetongu, the Toa Metru rescued the sleeping Matoran and brought them to the Isle Mata Nui, where they were eventually awakened on the shores of Naho Bay. Vakama stayed behind, however, to retrieve the Vahi. While he was there, the city became a battleground between Teridax and [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], competing for the Mask of Time. However, Vakama retrieved the mask and escaped to Mata Nui. It was during this time that he learned that the Toa Metru were indeed meant to become Toa. The Dark Time During the Dark Time, the city was only populated by Turaga Dume, the Rahaga, Keetongu, and some of the escaped Rahi. Many of the other Rahi migrated to Mata Nui, but other Rahi stayed in the city, for instance the Longfang, and formed Metru Nui's new ecosystem during this time. Metru Nui was slowly rebuilt, and the eight of them slowly cleared the Visorak webs. Five-hundred years A.G.C., a rogue group of Visorak landed on the shores of Metru Nui, but were fended off by the Rahaga, Dume, and Keetongu. Return to Metru Nui After one-thousand years on the Isle of Mata Nui, the defeat of Teridax at the hands of Takanuva allowed the Matoran to return to Metru Nui, as did the Rahi which had migrated to the island above. The Matoran immediately began rebuilding the city, but construction was halted by Jaller in an attempt to get the Turaga Metru to tell him where the Toa Nuva had gone. Turaga Dume's and Vakama's efforts to get the rebuilding started again failed. Nokama eventually told Jaller, and he, along with several other Matoran and Takanuva, left for Voya Nui to find the Toa Nuva. Takanuva returned to Metru Nui after being unable to move past a barrier to Karzahni that blocked Light. Some time after his return, he fended off numerous Frostelus. The Matoran of Karzahni were later freed by the Toa Nuva, and were sent to Metru Nui, where they began to reside. Reconstruction of Metru Nui came to an end following the Staff of Artakha's use, which reversed the damage caused by the Great Cataclysm. Krakua, Helryx, and Brutaka were in Metru Nui below the Archives after rescuing Takanuva, and after sending him to Karda Nui and defeating the Dark Hunter [[Dweller|"Dweller"]], the two Toa left the city to go to Daxia, leaving Brutaka there to assist the Toa Mahri. He left shortly afterward, however, on another mission. The Kardas Dragon also wandered into Metru Nui after being healed by Gali on the Isle of Mata Nui, where it had been attacked by Bohrok. However, the Toa Mahri confronted the Kardas Dragon again, and managed to defeat and capture it. Recently, the Toa Hagah arrived in Metru Nui on their mission to track down Teridax, which required destroying the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri tried to defend the Coliseum from the Hagah. During the battle, Kualus summoned a large Rahi to fight the Mahri, but lost control of it. Both Toa teams worked together to defeat the Rahi, and later the Toa Mahri and Toa Hagah thought of a better way for the Toa Hagah to do their mission without destroying the Coliseum, which was accomplished by using Hewkii's Garai to lift the Coliseum, allowing the Toa to descend beneath it. Afterward, a member of the Order of Mata Nui, Johmak, arrived in the city as well. She gave the Heart of the Visorak to the Toa Mahri, telling them to depart to Artidax where the Visorak could be destroyed. Johmak planned for the Toa Mahri to leave the city, as the Order required Metru Nui for a final conflict against the Brotherhood during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. However, Jaller, Nuparu, and Hahli were the only ones to depart, as Hewkii and Kongu remained to protect their city and were soon knocked unconscious and confined in the Coliseum with the Turaga. With this, the Order took control of Metru Nui and transformed it into a fortress. Walls were erected along the coastline, as weapon emplacements were mounted upon them and structures throughout the city. The streets leading to the Coliseum were barricaded and Order members patrolled them. As Matoran continued fortifying the city as Voporak arrived, breaking through the walls, stealing the Kanohi Vahi, and killing a four-armed Order warrior. A Brotherhood fleet then arrived to begin the last campaign of their war against the Order, and the Siege of Metru Nui began. Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu returned during the midst of the battle as Rahkshi assaulted the city and overwhelmed the Order of Mata Nui defenders. Vakama formulated a plan to awaken the Bohrok beneath the Archives using Krakua's Sonic powers. As the Bohrok emerged from Ta-Metru, the Rahkshi attacked, unaware they only wanted to go to Mata Nui. This provided the Order and the Toa Mahri the opportunity to attack the Rahkshi at will. Meanwhile, Teridax, in the body of Mata Nui and in control of the Matoran Universe, created a storm that capsized the Brotherhood fleet, and the Toa Nuva and Takanuva arrived in the city from Karda Nui. The Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, and Rockoh T3 fought the undeterred Rahkshi, rallying Order members and the Toa Mahri to fight them harder as well. Following the defeat of the Makuta forces, Vakama and Dume emerged and announced the following day that Metru Nui would be host to a celebration in the Coliseum. During this time, the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui migrated to Metru Nui, as the Energy Storms in Karda Nui prevented them from continuing to live there. Teridax's Reign During the victory celebration, Teridax interrupted Dume's speech and revealed himself to be victorious. The inhabitants of Metru Nui were forced to hide in the Archives to avoid being terrorized by Rahkshi. Of the assembled Toa, only Gali remained behind in the city to provide some protection to the Matoran. A group of Ta-Matoran soon broke free of the Rahkshi and attempted to make their way to the Isle of Mata Nui, unaware that the island no longer exists. Teridax would later imprison the Turaga of Metru Nui in the Coliseum and name Ahkmou ''"Turaga" of the City of Legends. One of his first orders was to have the Po-Matoran construct statues of Teridax throughout the city. Later, some Rahkshi and the Skakdi warlord Nektann invaded, but were beaten back by the Toa Mahri. Metru Nui was greatly damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with a Prototype Robot occupied by Mata Nui. This collision ripped a hole in the "sky" of Metru Nui. The surviving Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Some time afterward, many Toa of Water were seen hauling equipment out of the city. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Metru Nui became the base of operations for the newly formed Toa Empire, and its' caverns became home to the underground resistance movement. Teridax, Krika, and Kojol recruited the prime reality Takanuva to steal the Kanohi Vahi from a caravan. After he and Lesovikk got the Vahi, Takanuva joined the resistance as they planned a full on attack on Tuyet. During the ensuing battle several members on both sides were killed, but the empire inhabitants, sick of Tuyet's tyranny, descended on the Colesium and overwhelmed Tuyet. Tuyet was killed after being cut in two by a portal to Karda Nui. Late Dawns Landscape Metru Nui was roughly sixty-five times smaller than the Isle of Mata Nui, being only 47.6 kio long and 24 kio wide. The design of the city originated from that of the Isle of Artakha. The island city was directly below the Isle of Mata Nui and received light from twin suns, which were actually the eyes of Mata Nui's body. There were stars present in the dome at night, though these were actually electrical representations of Mata Nui's thoughts. However, after Teridax's takeover they reflected his thoughts. No islands or domes existed north, directly west, or directly east of the dome that housed Metru Nui. All other locations of the Matoran Universe were situated farther south than the Metru Nui dome, that is to say it was the northernmost of the Northern Islands. The city of Metru Nui was advanced, dotted with Matoran Homes and crisscrossed with Chutes, the main form of transportation on Metru Nui which Matoran traveled through. The city was divided into seven districts: Ta-Metru, Le-Metru, Ko-Metru, Ga-Metru, Po-Metru, Onu-Metru, and the Coliseum. Casual travel between these Metru was illegal prior to the Great Cataclysm without a Matoran first seeking their supervisor to notify the Vahki so that the Matoran was not apprehended for not being at work during their shift. Metru Nui was damaged during and after the Great Cataclysm, but was repaired to its' former state by the Staff of Artakha and the work of the Matoran. In preparation for the final battle of the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, the Order transformed Metru Nui's landscape into a massive fortress, fortifying the coastline with massive walls with help from the island's Matoran. Ta-Metru The Fire region of Metru Nui, where weapons, Kanohi, and Kanoka were forged. The Great Furnace was also located in Ta-Metru. Ta-Metru was home to the Ta-Matoran. Ga-Metru The Water region of Metru Nui, and the site of the Great Temple. Ga-Metru was home to the Ga-Matoran who were generally students and teachers. Ko-Metru The Ice region of Metru Nui, and the site of the Knowledge Towers. Ko-Metru was home to the Ko-Matoran. Onu-Metru The Earth region of Metru Nui, and the site of the Archives. Onu-Metru was home to the Onu-Matoran. Po-Metru The Stone region of Metru Nui, and the center of goods manufacturing. Po-Metru was home to the Po-Matoran. Le-Metru The Air region of Metru Nui, and the center of the Metru Nui transportation facilities. Le-Metru was home to the Le-Matoran. Coliseum The center of Metru Nui, the Coliseum dominated over the landscape of the island. Matoran had Akilini tournaments at the Coliseum four times a year prior to the Great Cataclysm. Below it, the Core Processor served as the neurological center of the Great Spirit Robot. Inhabitants Matoran The Matoran were the main inhabitants of Metru Nui. The Matoran there before the evacuation of the city had different armor than what they had before the Great Cataclysm. This was on account of having degraded by their time in Matoran Spheres during the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. Before returning to the city they were taught to rebuild themselves, so they had bodies akin to their earlier forms even if their current armor varies. Many Matoran had recently escaped to Metru Nui from Karzahni with the assistance of the Toa Nuva, as well as the Av-Matoran from Karda Nui. Later on, all of the Matoran evacuated to the surface of Spherus Magna. .]] Toa The Toa were the main protectors of Metru Nui, though before the second appearance of the Kanohi Dragon, there was no need for them. Metru Nui once even hosted over three-hundred Toa. Throughout history, it was protected by the Toa Sāh, Toa Mangai, the Toa Metru, the Toa Nuva, Toa Takanuva, the Toa Mahri sans Matoro, and most recently, the Toa Hagah. Metru Nui was guarded by the Toa Hagah and Gali Nuva until they evacuated to the surface of Spherus Magna due to the damage done to the city. Turaga The Turaga were the leaders of Metru Nui. There were seven Turaga in Metru Nui: Dume, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju and Onewa. The last six Turaga were once Matoran inhabitants of the city and later Toa Metru during the time leading up to the Great Cataclysm. Prior to Dume's appointment as leader of the city, there were at least two other Turaga: Aldeå and Kailen. The seven surviving Turaga emigrated to the surface of Spherus Magna due to massive damage caused to Metru Nui. Rahi There were many species of Rahi living on Metru Nui, including some driven there by the Visorak horde. Some of the Matoran of Metru Nui kept tame Rahi as pets, although a Rahi larger than half a bio could not be kept in a private residence under Metru Nui law. Due to massive damage to Metru Nui, all the Rahi performed a mass exodus to the surface of Spherus Magna. Others *The Rahaga (Formerly) *The Dark Hunter ''"Dweller" (Formerly) Quotes Appearances .]] *All Our Sins Remembered'' (In a Flashback) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''Lunchable Comic 2'' *''Lunchable Comic 3'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Appears in Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (First Mentioned) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Metru Mini Promo CDs'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Metru Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:Koji Category:Toa_Ausar